Save You
by sharpestsatire
Summary: My life was bad enough. If I could take away the pain Itex had created for these experiments, I would...
1. Save You

**Hey, peeps! Basically, Save You is somewhat close to the books - to a point, but becomes AU after. Basically, it's my take of the Flock destroying the last School/Itex building. Disregard global warming, the Uber-Director and (for those of you who have read Angel) the One Light thing. ****Angel isn't doing any of her creepy I'm Leader junk, The Voice doesn't make an appearance and the characters act like they did in book one. Total, Ella and Doctor M. are mentioned briefly in one of Nudge's rants, but other then that, they don't really come into the story at all. So I guess it's through book one? :)**

**Major thank you to: Kissy Fishy, my beta of awesomeness. :) She was - _is_ - really helpful!**

**Claimer: I **_**claim**_** the right to **_**disclaim**_** Maximum Ride. How's that? Oh, I claim Grace and Pizta. They're mine. And… yeah, that's about it!**

* * *

><p>"Flock! U and A now! It's gonna blow!" I screamed. They darted by me while I held the door open, scalding heat coming out like an inferno. Fang came last, a rush of black wings, turning to look at me as soon as he was out. I knew he was waiting for me to follow, but I didn't.<p>

"_Go_!" I yelled at him over the sounds of the fire that was hungrily engulfing the last Itex behind me. "I'll be there in a sec!"

He gave a short nod, turned, and did a running take off. He hovered far more gracefully in the air then I ever could, staying in place while the rest of the Flock circled nervously like hawks. The roaring flames lit up the night sky in angry streaks of color, making everything livid reds and crazed oranges.

_It's almost over,_ I thought wildly, still standing in the doorway. I could barely think straight with all the screams and shrieks of frightened scientists and mutants alike. My blood hummed through me, pounding rapidly in my ears. _It's almost done! We'll be free!_

It was a bad time to have a revelation like that. It wasn't done _yet_.

I grabbed the shoulder of, what looked to be, a cat/bird experiment as she ran by.

"Are you the last one?" I demanded, ditching politeness and shaking her shoulder. The little girl looked at me with purple eyes. They widened in shock.

"Are you Maximum Ride?" she whispered in awe, almost inaudible over the flames. I gave a curt nod.

"Yeah, I am. Are you the last one?"

She stared at me blankly for a second, her face white even in the blaze of Itex.

"Are you the last one?" I shouted, almost slapping her. My skin was about to peel off from the heat coming out the door.

"Pizta! I don't think he got out!" she gasped. Her words came out so jumbled and so fast I almost didn't understand her. She was about to dart back into the door, but I grabbed her by the back of her white hospital gown.

"No! Get to safety!" I snapped, almost tossing her behind me with the force of my pull.

"He's my brother!" she cried hysterically. "My _blood_ brother! The only – ."

She began to choke on smoke. She couldn't be anymore than eight.

My eyes softened. My Flock, my _family_, flashed through my mind. I knew what it was like to need someone so badly. To want to do anything and everything for them; to save them - no matter the cost.

I would do anything for them.

She was still struggling wildly and I held her back with both hands now. Maybe the scientists had given her super strength. I could feel a clock ticking away inside of me. We were wasting time.

"Fang!" I hollered. He dove down and landed lightly and silently next to me. "Hold her," I ordered, shoving her at him. He caught her wordlessly and held her easily with one arm around her malnourished body.

I knelt in front of her, grabbing her flailing fists as they lashed out at me. "Hey! What's your name?"

"Gracie," she said in a tiny voice, suddenly going limp in Fang's arms, head hanging, despair in her voice.

"Hey, Gracie," I said gently, pushing her head up with a finger to look into her purple eyes. Fang moved a hand protectively on her shoulder in case she got hysterical again. He watched me with his dark eyes as I talked to the girl. I felt it like an itch under my skin. But I couldn't stop myself from comforting her, even with time ticking away.

"There are five bombs in there, Gracie. Four of them already went off after we cleared them of experiments. This is the last one to blow."

I took a deep breath and forced myself to keep looking in her eyes calmly.

"Gracie," I said - but my voice was suddenly dry. I cleared my throat, and started again, my voice old and tired. "Gracie, the fire spread from one of the other buildings to this one before we set final bomb. We set the bomb in place, to play it safe, even though the fire probably will – is – destroying the building. It's a time bomb and it's about to go off in–" I glanced at my watch. " – two minutes and forty five seconds. The chances of me getting down in time to the subbasement and back – ."

I broke off as Gracie let out a strangled sob, burying her head in Fang's shirt. He automatically wrapped his arm around her.

And, seeing her like that, I thought of Angel. My baby.

The rest of my family flashed through my head in the blink of an eye.

I stood up abruptly and Fang's head jerked up to look at me, clearly knowing what I was about to say and not happy about it. He looked like he was about to say as much but I overrode him. "Gracie, listen to me closely. I'm going to try and get Pizta – " Fang's eyes darkened. " – but you have to promise me to get to safety, okay? I know you love him. I love my family too."

I was going to say more, but shut my mouth. I glanced at my watch. Two minutes and thirteen seconds. There was no more time to comfort her. There wasn't time to begin with.

I spun around and faced the door to the burning building again, my wings shooting open. If I flew down the corridors with my super speed, I would just make it back from the subbasement in time to get out of the building. Maybe.

_I can only hope my wings won't catch fire_, I thought, gazing down the ignited hall. Even a few steps away and the heat was almost unbearable. _Iggy and Gazzy outdid themselves with this one._

I felt something suddenly hug my knees from behind, which surprised me so much that I almost fell over. I had to grip the door's edge to keep from falling and I pulled my hand away fast with a hiss. The metal edges of the door were scalding. I twisted my head to look down and over my shoulder at Gracie.

"Thank you, Miss Max!" came Gracie's muffled voice from where she hugged me around the knees.

I flushed and awkwardly patted her head. _Miss Max? This is a first. Fang's going to tease me about _that_ if I get out alive. If I get out. _"Gracie, you gotta let go. Um, I can't get Pizta if you don't let – ."

My life was bad enough. If I could take away the pain Itex had created for these experiments, I would...

"Oh!" She let go and ran back to Fang. He stood very still staring at me, eyes so dark they seemed endless, his wings' sheen reflecting the fire.

"Max," Fang said in a low voice that carried to me somehow over the sounds of Itex burning. "I know I can't stop you, but you can't possibly get back in time."

"Fang," I said lightly. "Remember that crappy movie Nudge and Angel made us watch a few months ago? High School Musical?"

Despite the situation, Fang still managed to light up my world with a small smile, strained though it was. My heart beat a little faster. "Yeah?"

"'We're all in this together,'" I quoted. I gestured at the experiments huddled in a group at the edge of the forest. They were watching us with eyes that shone in the fire. I doubted that the makers of High School Musical had had this in mind when they made the song, but it fit.

Our eyes met. Time seemed to freeze, but then the moment was gone.

"Good thing you're indestructible," he said finally. "Go. Time's ticking."

He turned without another word and flew into the air with noiseless, ebony wings, Gracie in his arms. I watched him a second, before I glanced at my watch and cursed.

One minute and ten seconds. Crap, crap, _crap_.

~MR~

I flew down the corridors - literally – upping my speed as much as I dared, even though I knew I could probably squish myself into a Max pancake with my reckless flying if I wasn't careful.

_I think it's obvious what you have to do, Max, _I told myself. _Be careful._

Becoming a breakfast food wasn't what I was worried about, however. I was more scared my wings would catch on fire.

But I finally reached the subbasement without incident and skidded to a stop. As I glanced at my watch, I stretched my wings out to cool them as much as possible so I could fly soon.

Thirty five seconds.

I let out a loud expletive, then began choking on the smoke. I sucked in some smoky air when I could breathe again. "Pizta!" I yelled, and then began coughing again.

"Here!" I heard the faint cry and dashed towards the corner of the room. The smoke must have covered it by the time we got down here so we didn't see the cage the first time.

Scooping up the weak and coughing boy in my arms, I leapt into the air and immediately jumped to hyper speed.

Twentysix seconds left...

_Please_, I prayed, making a hairpin turn. _Don't let me be a Max pancake._

You have to admit, it was a very original prayer.

I was out of the subbasement, now on the basement floor, one floor away from freedom.

Twenty five seconds...

_Last floor, last floor, just have to get through the door!_ I chanted. I flew faster, holding Pizta tightly to me. I didn't even know him. Why was I doing this? If I died...

Better to not think like that.

I took a risk and looked at my watch, letting go of Pizta for a split second.

Thirteen seconds…

I began to mentally count down. I wasn't going to make it.

I swerved around one the corners and twisted up a flight of stairs with a tilt of my hot wings. There were about sixteen twisting corridors in all on this final floor.

I felt Pizta bury his face in my neck and his grip tighten around me.

Did he hear it in his head too? The voice that said we wouldn't make it out?

Twelve...

Five more corridors. Thank you, super speed.

I heard Pizta whimper in my ear.

Nine...

Two more corridors.

Five...

We were on the last corridor.

Four...

Three...

Two...

I saw the open door ahead of me, a glimpse of smoky sky and sooty air.

And I blasted through the open door –

_One_.

– just as the bomb went off.

I remember feeling an agony so horrible that I can't describe it to this day. I remember using my body to shield Pizta, him trembling in my arms, a blast of tidal wave-like heat hitting my back…

I remember being thrown forward as Itex exploded behind me.

_We're free,_ I thought, sprawled on the grass on my stomach, wings on fire, the world turning gray at the edges.

In my fading sight, I thought I saw Gracie run up and hug him from behind. I gave a weak smile, the world darkening at the edges. I tried to stay awake, but... was I even needed anymore? My family, and every mutant like us, was now free. Forever.

_It's over. We're free. _I closed my eyes, embracing the blackness, and knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! I hope to update every Saturday!<strong>

**Don't you just love cliff hangers?**

***evil smile here***

**all my platonic and purely uncreepy love,**

**SS**


	2. Part Of Us

**Hello! ^^ Here's chapter two.**

**Muchas gracias to my amazing beta Kissy Fishy for all her awesome work. I never knew I had so many grammar issues until she started beta-ing. :) I've been learning! lol.**

**I'm not even _close_ to being born in 1947. And I'm _NOT_ male. I think that's a clear giveaway right there. Do I even have to say I don't own Maximum Ride? I do own Grace and Pizta, though.**

* * *

><p>I knew nothing but endless black for five days. And considering how fast we heal, five days was the equivalent of a month in human terms.<p>

I fought, but it was grueling. There were only so many calls I could take before pain overloaded my message machine. And always drifting on the edge of thought, while I was in limbo, was my Flock and their safety. And that, in the end, was what made me continue fighting that excruciating pain and refusing with everything in me the seductive numbness of, well, death.

I thought of them, but mostly one in particular. I don't know why, but my thoughts would dwell on him more and more often.

Fang. He was, in all truth, what made me come back. I came back more for him then for Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge, horrible though it may sound. Was it too assuming, too self-centered, to believe that my best friend, my right hand man, wouldn't be the same without me? I knew he cared for me, but did I presume too much?

And besides, I loved my Flock and, even though I don't see why they needed me in particular to lead them, I knew that it would tear them up if I left them. And I couldn't do it to them. I loved them too much. I loved Fang, _my best friend_, too much.

So it was Fang, ultimately, who made me give that extra punch to death and send it on it's way.

When I opened my eyes next, I was in Ella's room, lying on her bed. At least, I thought it was Ella's room - they had changed it so much to accommodate me that it was almost unidentifiable. I could only recognize it by the pop artists decorating her wall. I stared unblinkingly at the ceiling for a minute, before I sat up slowly, head and upper torso throbbing.

I looked around the room.

Fang was asleep in a chair next to me, gently cradling a sleeping Angel in his lap. Nudge was asleep in another chair next to Fang. Beside her, on the floor and leaning on her chair's armrest, was a sleeping Iggy. His mouth was slightly open and letting out a snore once in a while.

My mouth twitched as Iggy grunted like a pig (_my _sexist pig) in his sleep and I looked around for Gazzy, finally finding him on the ground leaning against Fang's leg, one arm reached up to hold onto Angel's hand. My eyes softened as I viewed my family.

I looked at all their faces, noticing the dried tears on their cheeks, the circle's under their eyes. I frowned.

I could tell they needed sleep. (Way to state the obvious, Max.) They were all lined with exhaustion and their eyes were ringed with purple-black bruises. I would kill Fang. He should have put them to bed! Stupid boy never thought sometimes...

I slowly swung my legs over the bed and stood, concentrating, swaying only slightly. I briefly put my hand to my throbbing head before telling myself that this _so _wasn't the worst I'd had and to take it like a man. Well, a girl. Or woman. No, like... you know what? Never mind.

My torso felt strange and oddly massive, but then, the rest of me did too. Bandages wrapped around my middle hampered me from moving my wings. I couldn't feel them. Must have been the drugs they gave me.

I was hungry. That was the one thing I knew. It felt like someone had tied a string around my stomach and was pulling me nonstop to the kitchen. I almost groaned at the hollow feel in my stomach. It was like I was honed in on food. Since there was absolutely no way I'd wake my flock after their obvious lack of sleep, I made my way to the kitchen as quietly as I could.

Wouldn't it have been ironic if I died of hunger the day – I assumed it was a day, at least – after finishing off Itex?

Finding no cookies in the kitchen (there goes the breakfast of the champions), I poured myself a bowl of cereal (the only thing I could make that I couldn't mess up too bad), only getting a little, a _little_ milk on the counter. I was silently congratulating myself for that impressive feat as I picked up my bowl when I heard a shriek so loud that I dropped it. It shattered on the floor, but I barely noticed.

I got into fighting position and my eyes scanned the kitchen.

_Itex is gone!_ I thought, panicking, my breathing kicking up a notch. _Isn't it? It _has_ to be –_ !

"_Omf!"_ I was knocked into the kitchen counter as a streak of blonde hair, pink t-shirt and jeans hit me mid waist.

"Max Max Max!"

"Ange?" I said in surprise, touching her blond head lightly. She was sobbing so hard that I felt them through my body. Angel's tears soaked through my t-shirt and into the bandages wrapped around my waist. I was amazed that her shriek hadn't woken the others. But that thought was quickly banished.

Motherly concern woke up in me as I stared down at my baby's head.

"Aw, Angel." I bent slightly to look at her better. I froze a moment, biting my lip as pain throbbed through my back, but then turned to the moment at hand. _Pain is just a message, Maximum. Hold all calls for now._

"Ange, what's wrong - ?"

"Don't ever, _ever_ leave again! Ever!" she sobbed hysterically as I held her in my arms. I could barely understand her. Her voice was hoarse and muffled in my stomach. Eyes wider still, I wrapped my arms around her tighter. I'd never seen her like this. Not even at the School.

"Don't be silly, Angel!" I joked, trying to make her smile. "I'm indestructible! I'd never leave you guys."

I don't think she heard me. Angel pulled back from me, her face streaked with tears. She gave me a watery smile. I chucked her chin, smiling into her blue eyes.

"That's my girl. The others still asleep then?" I asked. She nodded almost absently, a look of concentration on her face while I continued, "Angel, you're going to have to let go. Someone could get hurt stepping on the shards of that bowl I dropped and - "

There was what sounded like bomb going off, and the sound of elephants on the rampage.

Angel gave me an angelic smile.

I looked at her, a frown creasing my forehead. "You woke them, didn't you?" I said at last as the noises grew louder, feeling torn between wanting to smack her and hug her for being so cute.

My question was answered as the rest of the Flock exploded into the kitchen, except Iggy, Fang and Gazzy. They sort of ran in. By 'sort of' I mean they had to be all macho and slouch in, of course.

But they're _my _guys. My Flock. My family. Together and safe at last. Itex was _gone_, baby, _gone_.

Nudge flew (get it? Flew? Because she's part bird? Never mind) into my arms, making Angel's breath whoosh out. My back was jammed into the counter again, and pain stabbed through my back, making me wince.

"MAX MAX MAX! YOU'RE ALIVE! I'm so happy! We were all so worried about you! We barely left the room and we were all crying and so sad! Even Fang cried! Well, shed a tear, but now you're up and we're happy! Duh! And Itex is gone! We're free! Free to do whatever we want! Like, go to Disney world! Can we go to Disney world after breakfast? Oh! For breakfast can we have some pancakes? Not made by you, of course, you stink at cooking. Can Iggy make us some? Can you, Iggy? Ooh! I know! Can we have eggs and bacon and gummy bears - ?"

Laughing, I put my hand over her mouth and gently pushed her a little away and rubbed the ear that she'd been chattering in.

"Love you too, Nudge, but my ears are bleeding!" I said.

"Nudge!" Angel squeaked from between us. "You're squishing me!"

"Sorry!" Nudge giggled and pulled away, dismantling the Angel Sandwich. "I'm just happy Max is up and alive! We thought you were dead and Fang went all quiet. Well, Max, can we? Pancakes would be sooooo good. And when Ella comes from school, we can make some more for her! Then we'll all be a big family! Except Total, he's still at your mom's vet place thingy. What are they called? Animal homes? Animal homes! Can we make an animal home for us, since we're kinda animals? We can live and trees and make nests and - eeewww, we'd have to eat worms, wouldn't we? Never mind then. Oooooo! Can I have some Twizzlers? Gummy worms are yummy, just not the _real _kind of worms, you know? Maybe we can eat gummy worms instead of real worms in our animal home! Look! The gummy worms are on the - mmmph mm MMM!"

"Thanks, Ig," I said, grinning, and giving him a one armed hug, since Nudge was clutching my side and Angel was hugging other side. He gave an awkward hug back, with one of his arms around my neck to avoid Nudge and Angel. My back twinged uncomfortably.

Iggy grinned, blind eyes in my direction.

"Glad to have you back, Max," he said, punching me in the shoulder.

"Gaz?" I looked behind Iggy. He stood there, trying to be tough and cool like Fang, but -

"_Max_!" He exploded into motion and ran into my arms. I laughed breathlessly, Angel and Nudge still clutching my sides and Gazzy now grasping to my middle. Iggy was standing in my personal space bubble, but since they were my family, I felt loved. My claustrophobia wasn't even bothering me.

"My little trooper! How are ya?"

"Great, Max," he mumbled, flushing at his unmanly antics as he backed away. He was grinning though, if a little embarrassed. I ruffled his hair. _So young…_

I looked up from where I stood in the middle of my chattering Flock and met Fang's eyes. He leaned casually against the doorway, a mantel of calm on him. But only I could read the tenseness in his body, and the faint sparkle in his eyes. Strange combination. Calmly tense? While I was still mulling the thought around, he walked over. I snapped out of it.

"Hey, Fang. Miss me?" I teased. It was hard, to act like friends with that freaking _look_ in his eyes. How could dark eyes glow so brightly with that intense emotion? While I couldn't really name the light, the emotion, there _was_ one I could name. Somberness. How strange.

"More then you know." The light grew more intense and I couldn't breathe. The Flock's chatter fell away.

He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. It was so fast that, for a second, I thought I imagined it. But I –

_Awwwwwww!_

_Out of my head, Angel! _I glared at her and she smiled sweetly up at me.

_That was so cute!_

_Out. Now._

"I guess I worried you all a lot, huh?" I said to the room at large, my voice sounding a bit shaky. I was feeling a bit lightheaded. _Fang just kissed me Fang just kissed me Fang just __**kissed**__ –_

If I was looking for something to sidetrack my mind from playing Fang Kissed Me on repeat in my head, asking aloud if they'd worried was a brilliant move on my part. If I do say so myself.

My question brought everything to a grinding halt as they stared at me, until the shouts of "OF COURSE!" and "YES!" and one "Sure," (Fang, duh) started.

"Oh, Flock!" I said in a singsong voice, over their yells. "I think you're forgetting something!"

They, obedient merry men that they were, fell silent and all looked at me. And I grinned. "I'm indestructible!"

This was met by a pained hush and the room suddenly went very, _very_ still.

"Not exactly," said Fang, in a quiet voice. His eyes held pain that anyone could read.

"What? Guys, what's going on?"

"Max…" Angel began to cry again, squishing me so tightly in her hug it made my back throb.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" I asked calmly.

"Your wings are gone," said Fang in an empty voice, and only I could read the pain in it this time. Everyone was motionless, as if afraid moving would make something break. My breath froze in my chest.

"What?" I asked tightly, praying that this was some kind of sick joke.

Angel began sob harder and I stared at them, now aligned in a half circle in front of me. Nudge was mute for once, crying as well, and hugging Angel with one arm.

Iggy's face was filled with a pain like Fang's, and Gazzy's eyes were watering as he tried to be strong.

Fang – Fang wasn't looking at me. He looked at the ground and I saw something silver roll down his cheeks before it disappeared. _Was Fang crying?_

"_What is going on?_ Someone talk!" I could hear the panic in my voice. I was immobile, almost to petrified to move. Now that I thought of it, my back felt -

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. My voice came out strangled, but it still held the leader note in it that it normally had. "Somebody explain. Now."

They were silent, most of them crying too hard. Iggy wasn't crying, but only by shear willpower. For once, I could not read Fang.

"The bomb got you from behind," said Iggy, in an almost inaudible voice, staring blankly ahead with his pale blue blind eyes. "It mangled your wings. We tried to heal them, patch them up, but it was all we could do to keep you alive. Your wings - " He stopped. "We had to take them off, Max. They got infected with some debris of Itex. If we hadn't taken them off, you would have died by the infection. I... I'm sorry, Max. The bomb is my fault. I..."

He turned his head away, and gritted his teeth. Gaz's eyes were watering, and his nose was running. "It's my fault too, Max," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

I could understand, on some level that wasn't in denial, that I didn't have wings. But it hit me then what it _meant_ not to. And I crumpled inside, the world spinning around me.

_I'm not the Flock leader anymore_. There was no reason to be. I was as good as a human. Itex still got the last blow before dying - they'd taken the one thing from me that represented freedom.

I clung to the counter to keep from falling over. My enter body trembled with the sobs that wouldn't stop.

No wind in my face. Never again to bask the feeling of the sun on my wings, the power of them stroking. Never again would I, Maximum Ride, fly with my family.

_Remain strong, Maximum,_ some part in me cried, even as I gasped and shook, falling to my knees and onto the hard floor sobbing. _Remain strong for the Flock!_

_Why? For what reason? They don't need a leader anymore because Itex is gone! They can move on with their lives and leave me behind - they don't need me anymore. I'd just be an extra weight. I'm not part of the Flock anymore, not without my wings._

_They don't need a leader. And they don't need me anymore._

Angel let out a strangled yelp, wiggled out from under Nudge's arm and leapt at me.

"No, Max! We need you! You i-i-idiot, we _need_ you!" she wailed into my shirt, shocking me out of my own tears.

"You don't need me anymore, Angel," I whispered hoarsely, touching her curls softly. I tried to smile. "Itex is gone and I don't have my wings. I want you to be happy, to move on, not be chained to something of the past. Something broken and useless. _Me_."

Gazzy and Nudge gasped, and Nudge's eyes began to sparkle dangerously. Iggy jerked his head in my direction and Fang looked at me sharply, eyes hard. "Is that really what she's thinking now, Angel?" Nudge asked thickly.

Angel nodded into my shirt.

Nudge took a deep breath and out spewed all the angst and sorrow she felt. "Max, we love you so much! How could you ever think that? You're not a burden! You're our leader, part of the Flock, with or without your wings. You're more then just a leader, you're part of our family! You're part of _us_! You're like a mom to Angel and me! You taught us to fly, you taught us to fight, you taught to never surrender. You care for us, watch over us fiercely, and would die for us and we would for you! Don't you _dare_ even _think_ that again! Without you, we're not the Flock, we're not a family. _We love you, Max!_" For once, nobody made a move to stop her, and for once, she stopped of her own accord.

My bare feet slipped in the cereal milk on the floor, as Nudge and Gazzy hugged me on the ground. I felt more arms hugging me, and whispering how much they loved me. Even Fang, the rock, and Iggy, the cynical, hugged me while I broke down.

"We love you, Max." I heard Fang's soft voice clearer then all the rest. "We always will."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review, please! :P Sorry if Fang seemed a bit OOC. If it does seem like that, my excuse is that he thought Max was going to die - and his Mr. Emotionless facade disappeared. He's just glad Max is alive. :) If it doesn't seem like he's OOC... I will be really happy, lol.<strong>

**Hopefully the next (and last) chapter will be up Saturday. If not, Sunday, most likely. :)**

**all my platonic and non-creepy love,**

**SS**


	3. You Set Me Free

**Sorry! I said Saturdays. I don't know if any of you have checked out my profile but I have the posting schedules. While I'll try to on Saturday, chances are it'll be on Sundays now. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Kudos to my beta: KF!**

**You're not an idiot. You know that if I were JP I wouldn't be near fanfiction. 'nuff said.**

**Final chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>One year later…<em>

For the longest time, I thought I would go into a very serious depression (_really _depressed), but The Flock saved me – or, rather, bullied me out of mellowness. They showed just the right amount of sympathy love and just the right amount of tough love to get me through. As it was, I managed to balance waveringly on depressed and normal. After a year, I finally found my new version of normal.

Pizta and Gracie were practically glued to my side after I woke up. They now lived with Mom, Ella, the Flock and me, making us one huge family. (Rhyme unintentional, I swear.) I'd lost my wings because of Pizta, and some part of me should've hated him, but I didn't. I loved Pizta and Gracie almost as much as the Flock. At first, the Flock wouldn't fly at all, or even say the word 'wings' or 'fly' around me. But I told them that I wanted them to fly. It was like flying myself, watching them. All I could do sometimes was be thankful they were alive at all. Focusing on that made it easy to forget the loss of my wings.

But I could only go so long acting 'normal.' It was on the first day of spring that I began to feel despondency creep up on me.

Because I got out of bed and looked out the window, and my first thought, even after a year of no wings, was what perfect weather it was to go for a fly.

And I just couldn't do it. I couldn't be strong. My "normal" was thin and threadbare – I held myself together by a fine thread. And as I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, I felt it more intensely then before. I was incomplete; half of a whole. No wings. My bones were still light and made for flight, but I had no _wings_. And because of that, I almost cried.

Almost. But I'm the incredible Maximum Ride, and even without the wings, I was still the leader of the Flock. I was still indescribably (I liked to think) strong. Yup, I was about due for a mental pep talk.

_So what if you can't fly_, I told myself firmly, staring into my brown eyes, which I admit was slightly freaking me out. _You're still super human strong. And can still kick butt like nobody's business._ My lips twitched. _Even Fang's._

But my smile faced quickly, my eyes in the mirror guarded and reflecting… brokenness. Who was I trying to fool?

I shook myself out of my trance, trying to throw off my self-pity, and went downstairs for breakfast as if not having wings, as if not missing a part of me, was bothering me at all in particular today. _Perfect weather to go for a fly._

"Morning, Max!" Angel chirped, getting up from the table to hug me. She looked up at me with big blue eyes. _Are you okay, Max?_

_Fine, Angel, just feeling a bit down. Get out of my head. _I bit my lip immediately after. _Why did I tell her that? _I wondered. _They don't need to worry about me!_

You'd think you'd get used to having a mind reader around, but no…

_Max, of course we worry about you! People worry about the ones they love. Are you ok, Max?_

_I'd be better if you got out of my head, Angel. OUT. I like my privacy._

Angel nodded and smiled sweetly at me before going back to the table to finish drawing.

_The old Max is back!_ she thought happily to me. I smiled weakly at her and slammed down mental blocks so she wouldn't hear my depressing thoughts.

I slid into the seat across from her and numbed my mind, watching Angel draw.

A few minutes later, Iggy stumbled in and started up breakfast without a word. The rest of the Flock, Pizta, Ella and Gracie included, all tripped in soon after, drawn by the nose. They sat around the table yawning, the sound of bacon sizzling filling the air. Iggy took the last seat when he came back to the table with a plate of food. I guessed Mom was at the vet's today.

"Don't just sit there. Eat!" Iggy said, annoyed. He didn't see that they'd been staring at the food, drooling. The Flock dove in and I just watched, picking at my food from time to time. They were happy, and that was all that mattered. I could feel tears stinging my eyes, watching them. I quickly looked at my food. _They're – _we're_ free, so why am I feeling so depressed? Why aren't I happy? The loss of wings is worth this._

My lips twisted into a frown, and I looked at the piece of toast I was shredding with unseeing eyes.

My neck prickled and I looked up quickly. I froze, seeing Fang watching me. My stomach erupted into butterflies, and I could feel myself turning red, thoughts turning abruptly away from not being able to fly. He watched me with dark eyes, an unnamable emotion in them, before they smoothed over and become emotionless again.

Fang gave me a small smile that lifted me easily for a moment out of my rut. I was finding it abruptly very hard to breathe.

I blinked at him and looked away, wondering vaguely why I was feeling so warm all of a sudden. My thoughts weren't all that sisterly either, just… This was freaking ridiculous.

I glanced at him again, and my breath caught in my throat, making it _impossible _to breathe as our eyes met again. _What is wrong with me? He's like a brother! _I screamed to myself. But I couldn't tear my eyes away.

Feeling like Fang was not close enough, and not far enough away at the same time, I shoved back my chair and muttered, "I'll be outside," before taking off out the door, fleeing from my feelings. I was so good at doing that. The thought was bitter.

I was just… PMSing. (Yeah, right.) And my wings being gone was making me more miserable then usual. That's what was up with my jumbled emotions. Just a fluke.

But I'd been feeling like that towards him more and more the past year. He'd held me together after I lost my wings, kept me from shattering, showed me it was worth it to live. Once he even told me not to be selfish, that suicide wasn't the answer. I hated him saying that, so bluntly, but it was what I needed. He always knew what I needed, and I hated to admit that he knew me so well.

How can one comprehend losing something like wings? It's like losing your arms. You just couldn't function properly for a while, maybe ever.

That's why my emotions were being so weird when it came to Fang. Stupid wings.

_You love him, Max._

I flushed, and stiffened against the tree I was leaning on a little away from the house.

_Angel, OUT._

Feeling like I could outrun my problems if I just _ran _far enough, I darted through the woods with no destination in mind. I only wanted to _run_ from everything. I could be cowardly now that the bad guys were gone, right?

But I couldn't get away from emotions. They were part of me.

My back itched to use the wings I didn't have.

My mask broke and, before I realized it, I was crying, the invincible Maximum Ride gone, leaving only Max.

_Why did I have to lose my wings?_

I burst out of the woods and fell to the ground at the edge of the top of a steep hill, sobbing into the grass. My hands grasped at the dirt, digging nails deep into the soil.

_It isn't fair! It isn't fair!_

I saved every future child from the chance of becoming an experiment, and this is what I get?

_It's not fair._

"Max?" Fang's sotto voice filtered through the fog in my mind, and my muscles were suddenly taut. Flight or fight instinct kicked in but I couldn't get my feet to _move_. I couldn't do anything right anymore. _Useless._

I wiped my tears away hastily, leaving dirt tracks on my checks. I don't look up. "What?"

He knew me too well. He knew why I was crying, he knew my doubts… and he also asked a question that blatantly ignored the elephant in the room. "Do you trust me?"

I was surprised enough to stop crying. Why was Fang going on about?

"With my life. Duh, nimrod." My voice sounded horrible, but you could still hear the sarcasm.

_Hold it together_. _Don't break again._

Fang and I stared at each other. Neither of us said a word and I couldn't break away from his gaze.

But finally he took my hand and pulled me up, wrapping both arms around my waist before I could react. Then, before I could say "Wha'?" he jumped from the edge of the steep hill, and unfurled his wings.

For a moment, time seemed to still as I stared at Fang – my arms wrapped around his neck, his arms around my waist, our bodies flush together. (Oh, my gosh. Was he that fit? Where had I been?) The wind rushed through his black hair as we fell a moment off the edge, before he surged upward on an updraft.

He looked at me, and gave me a small smile. For the first time in a year, I gave an unrestrained grin and a whoop of joy, right in his ear. I couldn't help it. I began to laugh, the feeling that comes with flying coming back. _Wind, freedom, joy._

Fang was silent, of course, but I could see a smile peaking out on the corner of his lips again. He didn't look at me, just ahead, watching where he flew.

I grinned at Fang wordlessly, our connection thrumming. Our faces where close since he didn't want to drop me.

_How nice of him_, I thought giddily.

I felt my checks redden and the feeling I got at breakfast was more acute. I abruptly looked away, scared at the strange feeling. I felt so safe with him. Restless, but refreshed - I could run a marathon on the exhilaration I was feeling just then. The feeling scared me, confused me, but I knew I couldn't fly away this time. I wasn't sure if I was more scared or resigned anymore. I tried to watch the world below as we flew, but my eyes kept thoughtfully going back to Fang's strong features.

I studied his strong profile, the face I knew so well. He turned his head to look at me again and our eyes meet. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked away, hyper aware that he was still close to me.

_Fang is my wings_. It was an odd thought. But true. Right-hand man. Wing man. Best friend (more?). Was there anything he didn't do for me?

We landed on a sunny hill, farther from mom's house then I'd ever been. Like having sea legs, I had to sit down on the edge quickly. I felt awkward and couldn't look at him.

Fang sat down next to me quietly and didn't say a word. His wing was _just_ touching my back, comforting in a way I couldn't explain. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them, concentrated on the view below me. But my mind was focused on anything but the stunning view.

_Always there for me, always saving me from myself, always understanding._

What would I have done without my right hand man a few minutes ago? Would I have jumped off the edge of the cliff-like hill? What would I do without him period? He was my rock… I mentally sighed.

Jeez. I was pathetic for someone named "Maximum Ride," right?

_What would I do with__out him? _

I shook my head slightly and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

At the change in my expression, Fang picked up my hand and rubbed circles on it with his thumb. He waited for me to speak, knowing I was trying to sort my thoughts. He knew me so well.

"Thank you, Fang," I said finally. "For everything. I think I…"

There was one explanation for this. For what I'd been feeling. Too bad I couldn't soar away from it this time…

I looked at him for a moment, studying the face I knew so well. It was more familiar then my own.

Could I do this? I steeled myself. Yes. I could. I was Maximum Ride, with or without my wings.

"Fang."

At his name, he looked at me, expressionless. His tan skin looked good in the sunlight.

My words were a bit strangled, but I had to get them out. "Fang, I – "

He kissed me.

Like I said. He knew me well.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote SY a year or two before actually joining fanfiction, which is why it was deleted a while ago. My writing has changed a lot and so has my genre preferences. SY you has since been reworkededited by my beta (Kissy Fishy) and myself, which is the only reason you're seeing this right now. **

**I feel like I should have a big warning slapped on it saying, "WARNING: CLICHE ENDING. FLUFF ABOUNDS. TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T WANT CAVITIES." The ending is definitely not how I would've ended it today. But I hope you liked it! On to more "me" fanfictions...**

**all my platonic and non-creepy love,**

**SS**


End file.
